I'm Giving Up On You
by Sebs
Summary: Killian Jones and Emma Swan return from the Enchanted Forest of the past and wind up in the forest outside of Storybrooke. After their ordeal, Killian wishes to know the decision Emma has or has not made about going back to New York. Will she stay?


The forest outside of Storybrooke was dense with fog as they stepped out of the portal and onto the mossy, dew covered wet grass. It seemed to be early morning as the sun was trying to peek it's way through the gray mist that covered the area around them and Emma breathed in the fresh brisk air.

"So what now, Swan?"

The voice came from behind her, interrupting her temporary lost-in-paradise moment. She glanced behind her before turning back towards the trees to see the oh so familiar face she had just spent... _I wonder how long we have been gone, come to think of it._ There was no real way of knowing how many days, weeks, or even months had gone by since they had fallen through the portal in the barn that dark night. Maybe time continued to even stand still.

Emma smiled at the thought that she would return to Granny's Diner to see everything and everyone just has she and Killian had left them as if nothing had changed. It would make it so much easier than having to explain everything that had happened. It would make leaving that much more easier...

"You have to make a decision, Swan." That voice again.

Emma turned around completely this time and immediately locked eyes with him, but in those piercing blue eyes was heartbreak and pain she knew was the result of her decision he already knew she had made. Unable to bear the guilt that washed over her any longer, Emma closed her eyes and faced any direction but in front of her.

"Killian, you already know my decision."

"So you are leaving with the lad then, aye?"

"Yes."

_Yes._ The word hurt her more than he realized. Or maybe it hurt him more.

Killian turned away from her slowly as his hand came to rest on his forehead. His eyes looked wet, but she wasn't completely sure if they were because he was crying or because of the mist in the air. She decided on the latter, unable to admit she would cause him to shed a tear at all, let alone because of her.

"Killian, you know I need to do this for Henry." She said in the gentlest tone she could muster.

"No."

"What?"

"No," He said again, this time turning to face her. As he turned, she could clearly see tear trails leading down his cheeks and her heart sank. "You're not leaving for Henry, Swan. You're leaving for you. You're afraid. Afraid to let your walls down. Afraid to let anyone in. Afraid to be loved. You're running away and this time, I'm letting you go."

"Killian, stop." Emma pleaded, her heart racing. She felt as if she herself were going to cry but she swallowed down the huge gulp that formed in her throat. "I can't do this."

"You win, Emma." Killian replied, defeated; his arms falling lifeless to his sides as he stared at her. "I'm letting you live your own life. I'm raising the white flag. You win."

"I win? Killian just stop."

"I cannot do this anymore, Swan. Go to New York and live your life. You are free of me. I'm giving up on you."

Those last words clung to his tongue like poison as tears streamed down his flushed cheeks. He searched her eyes for any emotion, any sign of what she was feeling but found nothing but an empty sea in her eyes.

"Swan, say something! I'm giving up on you!" Nothing. No reply. No reaction. Just a lifeless blank stare from the woman in front of him, the woman he loved.

Killian sighed and took one step toward her, then another, until he was so close he could feel her breath on his skin. He laid his one good hand on her shoulder before leaning in and kissing her forehead gently. Before turning to walk away, he looked down into those eyes once more. He needed to memorize them, because even though he was letting go... he never wanted to forget.

"Good bye, Swan." He managed to say before turning away from her completely and heading in the direction of Storybrooke.

Killian managed to take three steps before he felt something grab his hand, forcing him to stop abruptly. He turned around quickly and the only thing he managed to see before hands clutched at his cheeks were those eyes.

Emma's lips met his with a force she didn't know she had in her. Emptiness, that is all she felt during his speech until now. These lips, this man... this was her New York, and she almost failed to realize it too late.

"Don't give up on me," She begged in-between breathless kisses.

Killian pulled away and rested his hand on her now wet cheek. "What about New York, Emma?"

She smiled. "You're New York." 


End file.
